Nothing You Can Do
by Carousel of Dreams
Summary: Quinn is perfectly happy at the top, but when her twin sister Charlie transfers into McKinley and wins over a certain Rachel Berry, things get complicated. Inspired by the talk in tumblr. Fafaberry. Reviews are loved!
1. Chapter 1

No one knows Charlotte Fabray.

The curly-haired Quinn was how she was known. The one who wore dresses. The lie.

Sent to a Christian academy her whole previous life, she was hidden. She had nothing to do with Quinn, and Quinn liked it that way. It was clean, it was perfect. Quinn had been able to climb to the top, falling down during her pregnancy days, then manipulating Finn in order to skyrocket back to the top of the pyramid, where she belonged. Where do you think she _learned_ that manipulation, anyway?

Charlie Fabray lived with Quinn's father. In the kindergarten days, Charlie was the favorite. She brought home all the amazing artwork to be hung on the fridge, while all Quinn could do to be an ideal child was her little gymnastics on the balance beam and springboard. That could never compare or make her father happy. Then, Charlie got to go to a Christian academy. She came home every few weekends, which made her parents' hearts grow fonder.

She was an angel to them, and a devil to Quinn.

In the early days, Charlie was the one pushing Quinn into the sandbox without getting a time-out. Charlie was the one who stole Quinn's thunder, her toys, her everything.

And in high school, she was just about to do it again.

With just a phone call, Charlotte gets to live with her daddy & her tattooed stepmother who love her more than anything... more than they could ever love Quinn, anyway. From anyone's eyes, Charlie was perfect. She never got pregnant. She never faked it or tried to hide who she was. She never got kicked out.

Charlotte was going to go to William McKinley and show everyone who the new HBIC was by charming her way into it.

Nothing Quinn said could ever stop her.

Rachel Berry had her signature, "made for stardom", confident smile plastered upon her face. Clutching her books close to her chest, she walked into the choir room with her head held high. A typical sight - couples all sitting together and one empty chair labeled for herself. Glee was her favorite way to end the day and her routine was perfectly outlined. She sat in her chair, crossed her legs, and flipped through her binder of sheet music for a song to suggest or possibly perform. Voices and laughter swirled around her, but she really didn't have anyone to talk to. She breathed a sigh, shaking her head to herself. _With someone as talented as myself, it'd be a little difficult for me to gain a friend. I wouldn't want them to feel like they have to compare, as they should know they're only inferior to me. A ... friend would only hold me back._ An insincere half-smile spread on her face. This is what she told herself every time ... and it never seemed to work.

Mr. Schuester stood at the front of the room beside the board that usually had one word on it - this time it was NATIONALS in his all-caps chicken scratch. "Alright guys, we made the audience go insane at Regionals and we took first this time. Now," he clapped his hands together (Rachel noticed that he did this often), "We focus on Nationals."

Before the Glee club had the chance for a collective groan, heels clicked down the hallway, and a familiar face stepped into the choir room.

Nearly every voice said "Quinn?", but only one voice expressed the most shock by exclaiming "Charlie!"

Eyes darted from the Cheerio with her legs crossed clinging to Finn to the blonde wearing a white sundress & cardigan. She looked exactly like Quinn, except the duplicate had a softer expression, curled blond hair, and a smile on her face rather than a dropped jaw.

The one who was apparently Charlie let out a laugh, while the rest of the room was confused and shocked. Quinn sprung up from her seat.

"What are _you_ doing here? I _thought _you were in the Academy." Quinn growled through gritted teeth. There was no way she could risk her position she had finally obtained, or the stage that was finally set to declare her prom queen.

Charlie shook her head and laughed again, biting her lip. "Key word, sis - _were_. I'm here now, and I'd like to join the Glee club."

"Sweet, I've always wanted a threesome with twins!" Puck interjected, eliciting a warning nudge from Lauren. Finn, Sam, and Brittany expressed the biggest confusion as it would probably take them another half hour to comprehend what just happened.

Charlie put on a look of surprise and a subtle grin spread across her face. "Oh, I apologize, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Charlotte Fabray, Quinn's twin sister. Older by two minutes." Quinn rolled her eyes. She would never let that go when they were younger. Same old Charlie.

Whispers echoed around the choir room, with things such as "This is just like a movie!" "Why are there two of them now?" "Why didn't Quinn tell us?" "How did Quinn get over there so fast?" Rachel's eyes widened and Mr. Schuester had a cautious expression on his face, as though there was a prank going on.

"Well, Charlie, that would mean you'd have to try out." Rachel cried out, trying to show how professional she was. "We don't let just _anyone_ in our club. The way things are at the present time our club is perfectly set for thirteen members; in case you were unaware, Nationals is coming up and we'd seem completely unprepared with such a new member in our group, which makes us appear as nothing but unprofessional."

Santana rolled her eyes and barked, "Must you always speak in run-on sentences?"

Mr. Schuester put his hands up, "Guys, guys... Rachel. Don't be so judgmental of a new member. I personally think that we could always use more voices - especially for Nationals. There's no new music to learn, and it's perfect for a new member to come in. Charlie," he turned to the twin whom he was quite uncomfortable with. A second Quinn would take a lot of getting used to. "Do you have a song prepared?

The blonde's eyes veered towards the brunette and her face was beaming. "Of course I have an audition song ready. A good performer always has her sheet music." At this, Rachel raised a brow and Quinn groaned. Members of the Glee club were only more confused - weren't twins supposed to like each other, or have that telepathy going on?

The curly-haired blonde took out a folder, handing the sheet music to the pianist. The lights dimmed and she began to sing 'Fly Me to the Moon' by Frank Sinatra. Charlie had a way of smiling with her eyes while singing. Rachel's face brightened - the musically-literate version of Quinn that grinned more than she demanded seemed so welcoming. Rachel's efforts with Quinn seemed useless. How could Rachel reconcile something that was never there?

Charlie's voice was a lot more full and developed than Quinn's. It seemed raw yet sweet, and Quinn could only narrow her eyes in jealousy of her, more talented, twin. Charlie always got what she wanted. She got the music lessons and the art classes, when all Quinn was destined for was cheerleading scholarships. Quinn was the one who wanted photography lessons, painting classes, vocal coaching, writing workshops - Charlie got all of that, while Quinn was only allowed cheerleading and piano lessons. Charlie was all Quinn ever wanted to be.

As the blond at the front of the room finished her audition, the room was filled with applause and cheering, which was only matched by a glare from Quinn at her dumbfounded boyfriend, who was clapping and had a toothy grin on his face. She couldn't handle being kicked down in the sandbox again... she needed to stay at the top. Charlie had already won over Glee club... Quinn could see the twinkle of promise in Rachel's eyes, and the returned shine of ambition in Charlie's.

"You're in!" Mr. Schuester exclaimed, and Charlie took a seat beside Rachel.

Quinn had to bite her tongue to keep herself from screaming.

The clock finally clicked to three in the afternoon, and Quinn couldn't wait to leave. The whole Glee club was now obsessed with learning about her dear 'older' sister, and she already knew they were won over by her.

Everyone grabbed their bags to leave, while Quinn stepped up to Charlie and tapped her shoulder. Apparently, she had just said something that left Rachel giggling like a maniac.

"Can I talk to you privately, please?"

Charlie nodded, and Quinn grabbed her by the wrist, dragging her to the nearest bathroom.

"Can we make this quick? I have coffee with Rachel right after this."

"Explain."

"I don't think there's anything _to_ explain, Quinn Bee."

"Don't _ever_ call me that." Quinn had her jaw clenched and felt the anger boil up inside of her. "Why are you here, Charlie?"

"To go to school."

"Funny. Why, how, and when did you get here?"

At this, Charlie started cackling at Quinn's apparent anger. The two fiery twins clashed like Yin and Yang. "Look who's the pushy twin now, Quinn."

"Shut up. I know what you want."

"Then why did you ask?" Charlie's sassy attitude didn't show through her angelic expression and pursed lips.

"Stop that. Explain."

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Always so demanding, little sister." She shook her head. "The Academy was a piece of cake. I got everything I could ever ask for - I worked my way to the top, got good grades, and made Daddy dearest happy... then I got tired of it." The blond tucked a hair behind her ear. "I asked to move in with Daddy and his new wife, and here I am, to steal your place in McKinley's social hierarchy, in the glee club, with your friends, everything. I already won over a certain Rachel Berry."

* "You can't just waltz into my life and steal it like that, after I've worked so hard to work my way up."

"Come on, Quinn. I can do whatever the _hell_ I want. Charlie Fabray has arrived, and there's _nothing_ you can do to stop me."

Charlie knew exactly how to push Quinn's buttons, causing Quinn to release the tight grip on her wrist and slam her sister against the tiled walls. "Feisty, dear; are you the evil twin? I heard you got pregnant last year. Shame. Rach also told me that you tortured and despised her. Is that true?"

Quinn didn't answer to that. Her eyes lost their fire and she looked away, losing her ground and her dominant posture as she released Charlie. "That's not who I am anymore..."

"Oh? Then why did Rachel say it was useless to try being friends with you? After all, 'you have Finn and she gets heartbroken'. Brava, Quinn."

"I've been... meaning to apologize…"

"Then why haven't you?"

Quinn narrowed her eyes at the other blond, mirroring her attitude, and the former Cheerio stormed away, keeping her posture. _Look like you've won something._ She held herself together until she got into her car, where tears began to stream down her face.

Charlie was going to step on Quinn on her way to the top of the pyramid, and she wouldn't let anything get in her way.

Quinn's phone buzzed, and she fumbled through her purse for it. It was from an unknown number.

_Did I mention, Mom wants me to move in?_

_- C_

There was no way this could get any worse.

**AU: Wow, I can't believe I actually wrote something! A big thank you to ledashann on tumblr for the whole Fafaberry idea, & my lovely beta othellojealousy on tumblr. If I had your pen names, I'd put 'em here!**

**Thanks for reading! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Oh my lord. Thank you guys SO much for reading! I'm surprised it got so many hits/reviews. I didn't really expect anyone to read it, haha. Your reviews, faves, & story alerts all keep me writing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee, these characters, or Charlie Fabray. This is merely my take on her and should not be taken as canon.**

* * *

There was something different about Rachel Berry.

Charlotte noticed it as soon as she walked into the Glee club - along with her sister's dumbfounded expression, of course - but there was a different vibe or aura she got from Rachel.

It said confident. It said self-reliant. It said professional. It said… lonely.

Despite Charlie's ulterior motives to unseat Quinn Fabray as the Queen Bee, she couldn't help but notice the unhappiness surrounding the brunette - which is why Rachel was her first victim… er, _friend_.

It was all too easy for Charlie. All she had to do was sit beside Rachel, smile a few times, and she would make the girl feel wanted, or like she had a friend.

Charlie could see right through Rachel's 'confident' exterior, and would expose the insecurities beneath it at any cost.

Still, there was something tugging inside of her, pulling on her chest and making her stomach turn. Sure, 'befriending' Rachel was step one - and as a bonus, it angered Quinn - but there was still guilt inside of her. As shocking as it seemed, Charlotte Fabray had a conscience; the best she could do was ignore it, and carry on with her plan.

* * *

"I know just the place to go!" Rachel chirped with the brightest expression on her face.

Charlie snapped out of her trance, glanced around, and remembered. She was in the car with that same brunette who was occupying her mental capacity - the one she was trying to win over. Charlie had to stay focused. She would 'befriend' the glee club, one at a time; their popularity didn't seem like much, but it had jumped since Regionals, which was broadcasted (_Why? Who would ever watch a show choir on TV?_). She had seen her sister in the spotlight, singing a duet from Dirty Dancing, and all Charlie could think was _I need that stage_. So, here she was. In Rachel's car.

"Oh, uh, sorry. Where?" Charlie smiled at Rachel in the driver's seat - she was much too short for it, really; there was a pillow on the seat to prop her up. She tried to express as much interest as possible in the brunette, but you can only tune into her babbling for so long. If she listened more, she might have found it endearing. Or realized why Quinn hated her so much.

"Here." They had already pulled into the parking lot of a quaint coffee shop fit for a movie or book. "You were kind of... zoning out on me. I-is something wrong?" Rachel stammered.

"N-no, sorry. Just thinking." Charlie silently cursed herself; she wasn't being her usual 'charming' self. She needed to step it up a little bit, or she'd just seem rude.

"Oh, right. Sorry... I'm just not really used to this whole Quinn-twin-thing. It's kind of ... awkward, for me. No offense, but... every time I look at you, I just see a flurry of red ice flown at my face…" Rachel's voice trailed off as they walked into the cafe.

"I'm nothing like Quinn, Rach." Charlie murmured, but it was difficult to convince herself that. Their exchange in the bathroom showed how aggressive each other could be - Charlie was verbally abusive while Quinn was physically abusive. Quinn was losing her fire, and didn't deserve her place at all. Charlie did. "She's the cheerleader who got… everything. Sh-she's prettier than me, more athletic, a-and she has her place in this school. While I was the one who was shipped away by our parents, she got to stay with normal people and all I ever got was a pat on the back for good grades."

Rachel furrowed a brow as they inched ahead in line. "Why did you transfer here, then?" She couldn't quite figure how one identical twin could be prettier than the other, but Quinn _did_ have this stony, I'm-better-than-you beauty that proved it. Charlie had a more sweet, approachable expression. Rachel liked Charlie's much better.

Charlie averted her eyes. "They got sick of paying for it. And I might have to move in with my twin that hates me more than anything."

Rachel nodded slowly, "I'm so sorry." She turned to the cashier and gave one of those 500-watt Rachel Berry smiles that could knock out a deer. "One Peach White Tea, please?" She began to take out her wallet when Charlie stepped in front of her. "No, I'll pay." Rachel's eyes widened; she was not used to such a noble action unless she prompted Finn or something. She beamed at Charlie. "That's very sweet of you." Charlie looked over at the surprised cashier and ordered, "One mocha, with extra chocolate please."

The cashier grinned at them. _New friends, I suppose_. "Your total is $7.34. What's your name..?"

"Ray Charlie," the blond deadpanned.

The pair walked over to the other side of the cafe to wait for the order. Rachel burst into a fit of giggles, "Ray Charlie?"

"It's like both of our names put together! And.. white tea? Who orders white tea?"

Rachel rolled her eyes in mock-exasperation. "Lots of people! And besides, peach white tea especially is good for your vocal cords, which is imperative to maintain proper speaking and singing skills. I lost my voice once and it was _terrible_."

Charlie was instantly seeing Rachel's star personality; if losing her voice seemed like the end of the world to her, then she might pose a threat to Charlie's own spot in the limelight. "Oh, I see. I heard you sing at Regionals, though, and you were terrific." Charlie may be burning with jealousy over multiple things, but she could still admit the truth.

"Thank you. I wrote one of the songs myself. After ... well, Quinn told me off." Rachel looked out the window, at the entrance, anywhere but in Charlie's eyes. They seemed too much like _hers_ and it would kill her. Rachel and Quinn had built a small friendship over the songwriting, but it was knocked down by the bomb that Quinn dropped. _We could never be friends,_ Rachel had thought. _We're just... too competitive and too stubborn over what we want. But is it even for the right reasons?_

Charlie frowned and pursed her lips. "I'm sorry." A thought dawned on her. "Out of curiosity, what _did_ Quinn say to you?"

"She told me that she would get Finn in the end - that's the guy she was sitting next to today with a blank expression - and I would get heartbroken. She then proceeded to tell me how she would spend the rest of her life here, and she told me I didn't belong here. She remarked she was just helping to send me on my way." Rachel blinked and widened her eyes. "She was ... _complimenting_ me."

Charlie felt awkward; Quinn hadn't just been a bitch the whole high school. Displacing her sister would be harder than she thought. The pregnancy _had_ to have affected her somehow, right?

Well, if Quinn was going to play nice, then so would Charlie.

"I can see why." At this, Rachel's ears appeared to perk. "With vocal talent like yours, there's no way you're destined to stay here. You need to go." Charlie drew in a breath, "You need to go to the bright lights, headlining a new musical 'Starring Rachel Berry!' where people will flock to the theatre at the mention of your name, having photo-shoots, getting interviewed… those things; not staying here with some idiot who can't figure out what he wants."

Rachel's eyes twinkled, and she was wearing her signature smile again.

* * *

As soon as Quinn got home, she collapsed on top of her bed. She buried her face in her pillow, hoping to avoid her mother seeing her eyes, which clearly showed that she had been crying.

Her phone buzzed and she groaned; it was probably Charlie gloating again.

_Hi, Quinn. I didn't mean to bother you, but thank you._

Quinn was extremely puzzled; why would Rachel send this to her? She debated even replying.. Rachel was with Charlie, right? She could practically hear her fear in a _text._ Quinn carefully chose her words so they wouldn't be offensive - something she neglected to do the last time.

_For what?_ Simple enough. She hit send and waited on her crinkled sheets, gathering homework & taking textbooks out from her bag.

_The time by the piano. By only listening to the Finn parts, I took it the wrong way and neglected to take notice of the compliment you were giving me. You said I didn't belong here and you were helping to send me on my way. I thank you for that._

Quinn raised her brows and recalled that she didn't have the best tone. The encounter made her feel a bit jealous of Rachel; she was going places. Rachel would have a legacy of stardom, while the closest taste Quinn could have of fame was cheerleading for college football.

_You're very welcome._

Quinn sighed; this could be the perfect opportunity to apologize.

No.

She would face her fear of the worst case scenario and do it in person, sincerely. There wasn't much more guilt she could afford. She had treated the brunette as an inferior through years of school, whether it was by slushie, name-calling, teasing, anything-due to the insecurity Quinn felt for her own future. Rachel had a destiny, knew what she wanted, and had her life figured out. while Quinn never could. That was always something she would envy.

Another buzz of her phone.

_PS - You don't belong here either, Quinn. You shouldn't let Finn hold you back from what you want to be or where you want to go._

Slightly shocked, Quinn found herself pondering that text until dinner.

* * *

The doorbell rang at Quinn's door and she leaped off her bed from her dreary Calculus homework. Her mom had already opened the door and she heard an exchange of greetings. Quinn crept down the stairs, peering at the surprise visitor. Of course, it would be her lovely sister paying a visit.

Quinn stumbled down the stairs, stricken, turning her head to the mother and daughter embracing. "W-what is _she_ doing here?" There was no way she could disguise the menace in her voice.

Judy's ecstatic expression reflected the one Quinn always saw at a young age. She was definitely being replaced again. "Charlie's staying for dinner!"

"Great."

Steak and potatoes had been made to commemorate Charlie's arrival - Quinn's mom almost _never_ cooks - and Quinn never felt more alienated in her own home.

Small talk was being made and Charlie was telling the most 'fascinating' stories that managed to make her mother laugh. Quinn couldn't help but roll her eyes in irritation.

As Judy took out ice cream for dessert, she offhandedly questioned, "So, Charlie... are you thinking of moving in?" Quinn's heart dropped. How could she forget about that?

"Mm... not now, sorry." Charlie tapped her chin in thought. "I'm living with Russell and his new wife now. Maybe later." Judy froze in her tracks. Charlie shot her eyes at Quinn. "Of course, I'll visit Quinn _very _often."

Quinn could feel the venom laced into her voice and clenched her fists. "That would be _lovely._"

Judy failed to hide her disappointment, and smiled sadly at Charlie. "Well... the offer is always there."

"I really appreciate it."

An awkward gap of silence filled with Quinn shooting daggers at her sister. There honestly was nothing she could do to stop Charlie from stealing her life. Fuming, Quinn barked, "I think you'd better go."

"Quinn!" Judy reprimanded. "You don't just say that to a guest!"

Charlie shook her head. "It's alright, Mom. I agree with her. I've got a lot of paperwork to do to finish transferring."

Before Quinn knew it, Charlie was out the door and she could breathe a sigh of relief.

Judy shook her head at Quinn. "How could you be so rude to your older sister?"

"By two minutes."

"No excuses, Quinn. She's new to McKinley, and you have to at least _try_ being nice to her."

Quinn finally reached her boiling point, releasing her budding anger. "She doesn't _seem_ so new, Mom! She's completely replacing me in _everything!_" She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "Charlie always had _everything_ I've wanted. She can do _everything_ I've wanted to do. Charlie this, Charlie that.. never Quinn. And the one time where I've gotten something right, gotten my life set straight and reached the top, Charlie comes in and snatches it all from me. She's already stolen the glee club from me. And now, she's won over you. Not like _that's_ anything new," Quinn sneered. "You and Dad always favored Charlie... never me."

Her mother was taken aback by Quinn's fury spilling from her lips. The house was usually so civil; she knew Quinn was truly upset by Charlie. "D-don't be silly, Quinnie.. You know I love you."

"Nowhere near as much as her."

Tears began to stream down Quinn's cheeks, colored pink by her brief fit of rage. Judy took her into a loving embrace, rubbing her back and kissing her hair. "You know that's not true, Quinn. Please. I love you, dear. Charlie may have gotten into glee with you, but that doesn't mean she's taking your life, okay? It's going to be okay."

Quinn just nodded along with her mother's words, knowing they were a complete lie.


End file.
